Abandon
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Tous... Mort...tous....Que vais-je faire ?


**_Titre :_** Abandon

**_Couple :_** Sakura/Kakashi (pour changer)

**_Commentaire :_** C'est très court...oui, désolée..

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**°Chapitre unique°**

:"Morts...Tous...Tous...Tous... "

Cette phrase...Cette toute petite phrase résonnait dans son esprit. Morts..tous...tous ils sont mort...

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire... Il n'y avait plus personne...Elle n'avais plus personne...

Ses parents étaient morts, la plupars de ses amis..l'hokage...les sensei...Tous...Presque tous...

Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année errait dans les rues de Konoah, sans but précis.

Ses yeux, auparavent vivant et brillant d'un éclat vert, étaient maintenant ternes, sans vie, toujours voilés de tristesse.

Sa longue chevelure rose était nouée en une épaisse natte battant son flanc gauche.

Lui...Enfants aux cheveux blond brillant au soleil, plein de vie, toujours de bonne humeurs, vivant avec entrain...Il était mort..

Lui..Homme taciturne, renfermé et sombre. Mais quand même attaché à ses amis...Il était mort...

L'homme aux insectes...Sa meilleurs amie...Le feigneant..Le goinfre..La timide...Ils étaient tous mort..

Mais pourquoi avait-elle survécu elle ? Pourquoi ?

Elle ne devait pas survivre...Elle n'avais plus le droit de vivre ! Non !

Jiraiya avec finalement accepté de devenir le nouvel Hokage..Mais ses traits était à présent sombre..Il ne souriait plus..

Quel gachis... Une bataille qui avait semblé pourtant facile, dont la victoire avec semblée à porté de main...

Mais non, tout avait tourné au cauchemard...et ils étaient mort..

Elle en avait assez de vivre sans eux...Elle ne le pouvais plus...Elle était lasse de s'efforcer de sourir devant les villageois.

Lasse de vivre...Lasse de penser à eux...

Bien sur...Lui il était encir la...Il la soutenait du mieu qu'il le pouvais, mais elle s'avait qu'il avait aussi mal...

Elle sursauta finalement.

Sans le savoir, ses pas l'avaient conduite jusqu'à la falaise...

Ca devait faire longtemps qu'elle marchait, perdus dans ses songes.

Ses jambes s'animèrent d'elle-même, comme si elle n'en avait plus le contrôle.

Elle s'approcha lentement du bord de la falaise, irrésistiblement attirée par elle.

Ses pas se rapprocha inéxorablement du vide.. Bientôt, elle le franchirait...bientôt, elle les rejoindrais...Sa douleurs prendra fin..Bientôt...

Voila...Elle était au bord...Elle alla disparaitre..Mais...

"NON !"

Un cri retentit non loin d'elle, alors que des pas précipités venaient en sa directions.

Surprise, elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière, alors qu'un homme la retenait, l'entrainait en arrière.

Elle pouvoir sentir le souffle chaud de sa respiration saccadé dans son cou, alors que ses bras se crispaient autour d'elle.

Sa voix tremblait, alors qu'elle entrouvrit ses lèvres.

"Kakashi Sensei...Pourquoi.."

"Pourquoi veux-tu faire cela, toi !"

Sa voix avait un accent dur, alors qu'il s'était mis à la secoué comme un prunier, de la peur encor au fond des yeux.

"Je...J'en ai assez ! Il me manque ! "

"Et tu ne crois pas qu'il me manque à moi aussi ! Il me manque terriblement, mais j'essaie de lutter !"

"Je..J'ai essayé de lutter ! Mais je n'y ai pas réussis ! Je ne suis pas forte ! Il me manque trop...tous..."

A sa grande honte, des larmes commencaient à couler, striant ses joues.

"Sakura..Crois-tu que je n'ai pas pensé moi aussi, à me tuer, tellement le désespoir qui m'emplissait était profond ? Mais j'ai résister..J'ai pensé..Que si ils étaient tous mort...Une personne à laquelle je tenais fort, elle, n'avais pas disparut !"

Sakura releva ses yeux vers le visage de son Sensei, brillant de larme contenue. Elle ne voulait pas...Elle n'osait pas croire les paroles du ninja aux cheveux argenté... Elle avait du mal.

"Sensei..."

"Je t'aime Sakura, et c'est grâce à toi si j'arrive à survivre sans eux..C'est parce que je sais que toi au moin, tu es vivante..Que tu es encor à mes cotés..."

"Kakashi...Je...Je vous aime aussi..."

Leurs lèvres se frolèrent légèrement, timidement même. Avec qu'elles ne se soudent les unes aux autres, dans un baiser d'abord timide, qui tourna vite à un baiser fougeux.

"Je vous aime...Mais je n'arrive pas...à vivre sans eux... J'ai essayé...Mais je ne peux pas...Ils me manque..leurs sourires..leurs caractères...nos disputes...tous ! Tous il me manque, c'est trop affreux...je...Je n'y arrive plus...Je ne peux plus me voiler la face Sensei..."

"Je le comprend Sakura...Je ressens la même chose..Mais si tu venais à disparaitre..Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais..Je.."

"..Je..."

Ils pleuraient tout les deux, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en ce caressant mutuellement.

"Je sais ce que nous allons faire Sakura...Puisque nous n'en pouvons plus...Nous les rejoindrons ensemble...Qu'en dis-tu ? "

" Sensei ? Vous êtes sur..Je ne veux pas...à cause de moi..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Ma Sakura...J'y avait déjà pensée..Mais...je me racrochais à toi...Mais maintenant...Nous voulons tout les deux la même chose...nos amis...alors.."

"D'accord...tu as raison..."

Il la serra dans ses bras, et ils s'approchèrent du bord de la falaise...Ils s'enbrassèrent une dernière fois, avant de se fixer, les yeux dans les yeux, heureux maintenant. Dans un même mouvements, il se laissèrent tomber dans le vide.

C'est ainsi que deux âme soeur s'en allèrent retrouvés leurs amis, leurs frères...

Ils sont à présent tous réunis..Tous...Et ils n'y à pas plus heureux qu'eux en cet instant..

°Fin°

Et voilaaaaa

Franchement, je suis méchante hein ? Avouez... J'adore ce couple, mais je les martyrise vraiment...lol

Reviews pleasseeeeeee


End file.
